1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuating switch for a pneumatic tool, and more particularly, to a compact switch can be easily assembled and operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of actuating switches for conventional pneumatic tools is simply constructed as a very simple “start knob”. Consequently, it's required to compress the knob for use of the pneumatic tool. In spite of the simple configuration, a hidden risk exists when this kind of the pneumatic tool is used. In other words, an unintentional compression of the start knob could result in a serious consequence.
In order to improve the aforementioned drawbacks, a safety switch is attached to the stark knob. In brief, the safety switch has to be actuated before the start knob is compressed. In this way, an expected protection can be ensured.
Presently, there are a lot of patented safety switches at the market. However, the pneumatic tools with a safety switch all have the same drawbacks: complicated components, difficult assembly, high defect rate, costly production, etc.